I Will Always Find You
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: They first met many years ago when they were young but neither forgot the other. Esme Pendragon would never forget the man who saved her life. Merlin would never forget the woman with whom he shared his first kiss. Now they are reunited but they are from two worlds? Maybe someday they will be together in front of the world until then they'll just have to steal moments in secret.


**A little story that's been sitting on my desktop for a while and I thought it was time to share it with you all. **

Merlin had just finished his chores for the day and was enjoying the early evening sunshine in the forest at the edge of Ealdor.

"Excuse me."

Merlin sat up from where he was laying in a tree and looked down at a beautiful girl with a large black horse. She had long golden blonde hair, soft pale skin and bright blue eyes.

"We're on our way to Camelot and lost our way. Can you help us?" The girl asked him.

Merlin climbed down from the tree. "You're on the right path, there's a mountain pass in between the two mountains, if you follow the path through the forest it should lead you there but stay on the path, don't take any shortcuts, the forests can be dangerous."

The girl smiled. "Thank you for your help, you deserve a reward, what can I give you?"

"A kiss." Merlin answered before thinking.

"Do you know who this is?" One of the other ladies with the girl exclaimed.

Merlin shook his head. "She asked me what I wanted."

The girl nodded. "Very well." She held out her hand for Merlin to kiss.

Merlin took her hand and kissed it before pulling her in and kissing her softly on the lips. "My name's Merlin." He whispered when he moved away from her lips.

The girl smiled. "Mine's Esme." She whispered before moving away. "And you're a very rude young man." She gave him a mock disapproving look.

Esme and her party moved on but didn't follow Merlin's instruction and Esme strayed from the path. She was walking through a part of the forest when the ground gave way beneath her and she sunk into the mud with a scream.

Merlin who had not strayed from his spot heard the scream. He sat up with wide eyes and hurried from his tree towards where the scream had come from. He got there to see Esme now sunk chest deep in the mud. "Oh, hold still, try not to struggle."

Esme cried out as she sank a bit further.

Merlin looked around and spotted a fallen branch. He grabbed it and hurried to the edge of where the bog began, laying flat on his stomach he held out the branch to her.

"I can't reach it." Esme tried to grab the branch.

Suddenly Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the branch grew in size so that Esme could reach it. Esme grabbed the edge of the branch and Merlin pulled her out of the bog. Esme flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Merlin flushed. "Oh it was nothing."

Esme shook her head. "You saved my life. I think you deserve another kiss." She leant in and kissed him again. She pulled back with a smile. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Merlin frowned. "Tell anyone what?"

"That you have magic." Esme explained.

"I don't…"

"You made the branch grow, I saw your eyes. But it's okay, I won't tell anyone, you saved my life Merlin. I'll never forget that." Esme shook her head.

Merlin blushed. "It was nothing but thank you for not saying anything."

Just then the rest of Esme's party arrived and the group left. Merlin didn't know if he'd ever see Esme again but he was certain he'd never love another girl quite like her.

I Will Always Find You

Three Years Later…

Esme's life as Crown Princess of Camelot was a busy one. She spent her days studying politics and history, learning how to run the castle (she was now in charge of the entire staff of the castle), planning social events and attending council meetings with her brother and father.

But sometimes when she had time to herself Esme would sit with her needle and think about the boy she'd encountered three years ago, how he'd saved her life and her first kiss. She supposed it was silly to think she was in love with the boy, a boy she'd probably never see again and a commoner, her father would never allow her to court someone not of noble birth. But for now she would enjoy the memory.

There was a knock at her chamber door causing Esme to look up from her needlework. "Come in." She called out.

"Sorry to disturb you my lady." Her lady's maid, Emily, walked into the room. "The king has requested you for the execution." She curtseyed to her.

Esme nodded. "Then I shall not keep him waiting." She set down her needlework and stood up, brushing her dress down.

In truth Esme hated executions more than others she hated an execution due to sorcery. Because in her heart Esme knew that having magic did not make a person evil. But she also knew there would never be anything that could change her father's mind. Even magic saving his daughter from certain death. Esme never told anyone the truth about how Merlin had saved her by making a branch grow for her to reach so he could pull her from the quick mud.

"You requested me father?" Esme asked walking over to her father.

Uther smiled. "Esme." He pulled her into a one armed hug and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, Arthur is out hunting and I need someone with me when I give the order. I know you don't really have the stomach for the executions…"

"I am whatever you need Father." Esme told him.

Uther looked at Esme with immense pride. "Very well." He motioned for the guards to open the doors to the balcony and Esme followed her father out into the afternoon sun.

Little did she know that while she was avoiding looking into the crowd and instead looking at her father, someone in the crowd was staring up at her.

Merlin had never forgotten her face. Her eyes, her smile. So when he looked up to the balcony and saw her stood beside the king, he couldn't quite believe it. After three years she was still as beautiful as he remembered.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." King Uther announced to the crowd as a man was brought forward and pushed down in front of the chopping block.

Uther raised his arm and the executioner raised his axe. When Uther dropped his arm, the axe dropped, the crowd gasped and then silence.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." Uther announced.

Esme had spent the last month organising the three day festival for the twentieth anniversay of the Great Dragon's capture.

Before anyone could depart a loud wail broke the silence and everyone turned to see an old woman stood in the ground. "There is one evil in this land and it is not magic. It is you." She addressed Uther. "With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a child for a child."

Uther pushed Esme behind him and pointed at the woman. "Seize her."

The guards moved forward but the woman whispered a spell and vanished in a large gust of wind and smoke.

Uther looked wide eyed between the witch and his daughter. "Guards take Princess Esme back to her chambers."

"Father." Esme said softly.

"Please, don't argue." Uther pleaded. "Let us search for the witch and once I know you're safe we'll discuss the festival together." He told her softly.

Esme gave him a small smile. "Of course." She kissed his cheek and followed the guards back to her chambers. Once inside she sat down in her chair and looked out the window. It was times like this that Esme wished more than anything that she was just an ordinary woman and not the daughter of a king.

She picked up her sewing and shook her head before promptly putting it back down again. Esme stood up and paced up and down the length of her room.

There was a knock at the door and her lady's maid, Emily walked into the room. "Are you alright my lady?"

Esme smiled at her lady's maid. "I'm fine Emily. Would you mind helping me get ready for the feast tonight?"

Emily smiled. "Of course my lady. What would you like to wear?" She walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors.

Esme walked to stand next to her. "Something simple tonight, I have three days and I don't want to blow them all away on the first night." She looked at her dresses.

"Perhaps, the pale blue your majesty?" Emily selected a pale blue dress with white butterflies embroidered on the bodice. The dress was simple in shape, shoulderless with white silk wrap to go across her shoulders.

Esme smiled. "It's perfect. Would you have a bath drawn for me please Emily?"

Emily nodded. "Of course my lady." She turned and left the room to prepare the bath.

I Will Always Find You

The first night of the feast went well. Everyone was happy, the food was delicious and the wine flowing. Esme spent her time circulating with the other lords, ladies and knights by her father's side.

"Esme, would you please go and speak with Morgana, she is refusing to join the feast." Uther asked his daughter.

"Of course." Esme kissed his cheek and left the ball room to find Morgana. She found her sat by a window looking out into the courtyard. "You won't change him." Esme said walking to sit beside Morgana.

Morgana glanced at her. "I know… I can't help but try." She tilted her head to the side. "How are you doing?"

Esme shrugged. "I'm fine. It's a busy life but I like to keep busy."

"I don't know how you do it." Morgana shook her head.

"Princess's secret." Esme winked at her. "You could make my life easier and be there tomorrow for when we meet Lady Helen."

Morgana sighed. "For you, of course I'll be there. We should have dinner together tomorrow in my chambers."

Esme smiled. "I'd like that. You can fill me in on some of the gossip."

"And you can give me the highlights of dumb things Arthur has done." Morgana smiled.

"Oh there's a good list this week." Esme stood up. "Well I should return to the feast. I'll see you tomorrow." She left Morgana alone and headed back to the feast.

I Will Always Find You

The next day Esme was up early for another long day. Today she would hear from the people to see who needed audience with her father and who she could help with her small charity fund she had set up for women who's husband's had died fighting for Camelot.

It was a long morning for Esme, so she decided to take a walk down to the training grounds to see her newly returned brother.

Arthur was with several of his knights and as was usual with her brother, Arthur was showing off. Esme rolled her eyes at her brother walking over to him. "You really should be nicer to your servants brother, I'm finding it increasingly difficult to find anyone who'll take the job." She teased him.

"Well maybe if you found me a half decent servant I wouldn't go through them so quickly." Arthur shot back walking over and giving her a hug. "How are you? Father said something about a threat on your life?"

Esme waved him off. "Oh I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. How was your hunting trip?"

Arthur shrugged. "Fine, would have been better with a servant who can tell his crossbow from a spear." He shook his head.

"Well you can pick the next one." Esme countered. "I have things to do to prepare for tonight. I assume you won't be there to greet Lady Helen?"

Arthur chuckled. "You know me so well."

Esme kissed his cheek and turned and left him alone.

I Will Always Find You

When Esme was a young girl she fell from her horse and broke her leg. Despite being healed for many years, it did still hurt her on occasion. And after spending most of the day on her feet Esme's leg was starting to hurt her.

"Gaius." Esme knocked on the door to the Court Physician's room.

Gaius looked up from a potion he was working on. "Esme, my dear. How can I help you?"

"I was hoping for some of your pain potion, my leg does not like me today." Esme explained.

"Of course my dear." Gaius told her. "Here and a sleeping draught to help you sleep should the pain be too much." He pressed two bottles into her hand.

"Gaius, you are a saint." Esme kissed his cheek.

Gaius nodded. "And make sure you rest. You work yourself too hard, my lady."

Esme sighed. "Well someone has to keep this place running. Did your nephew make it here safely?" She asked Gaius.

"He did. Although he's already gotten himself into trouble. He got into a disagreement with your brother." Gaius explained.

"Oh dear. Is there anything I can do?" Esme asked.

Gaius shook his head. "No, no, my lady. I'll go down to the jail tomorrow morning… Call in a few favours." He winked at her.

Esme nodded. "Well throw my name into the mix, I'm sure it'll help."

"Thank you my lady." Gaius nodded his head.

I Will Always Find You

Esme sat in Morgana's chambers her mind wandering to think about the boy who had saved her life. She wondered what he was doing now? Whether he ever thought about her?

"Hello, earth to Esme." Morgana threw a berry at her head.

Esme jumped and looked at Morgana. "Hm?"

"Dreaming of your Prince Charming?" Morgana asked her curiously.

"Maybe." Esme picked up her wine goblet and took a sip. "Sometimes I just like to indulge in a dream but I should not be dreaming in your presence. So tell me… What have you been up to?" She asked her best friend.

Morgana chuckled and launched into telling her the story Gwen had told her about the boy who had stood up to Arthur.

Esme nodded. "I heard, he's Gaius's nephew. Poor boy probably didn't even know who Arthur was." She sighed. "And once again I'm stuck with trying to find Arthur another manservant the poor boy quit this afternoon." She shook her head. "I'm all for suggesting to father that Arthur learn to look after himself."

Morgana grinned. "He wouldn't last a day."

Esme put her wine goblet down. "Well, it's been another long day and I have two more to get through, so I shall bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight sister." Morgana hugged Esme. "Why don't I come by and you can show me your new dress?"

"I'd like that." Esme agreed.

Morgana smiled. "Enjoy dreams of your country boy prince." She called after her.

I Will Always Find You

The next morning Esme had her fitting for her new dress which she was very excited to wear for Lady Helen's performance. It was a pale lavender colour with intricate silver flowers embroiderd on the bodice, over the solid lavender silk was several layers of a netted fabric of similar colour with more silver flower detail sewn onto the dress. The neckline was scooped but modest with shoulder stranps and then a lower v shape to reveal part of her back. It was stunning and she truly loved the dress.

"A finishing touch." The dress maker tied a silver ribbon around the seam where bodice met skirt and tied it in a bow afterwards.

"Esme you look stunning." Morgana gasped. "You'll have all the men falling at your feet."

Esme waved her compliment off. "You know I have no interest in men."

"No just one man." Morgana teased her.

Esme blushed. "You're not going to let that drop are you?"

Morgana shrugged. "How can I when you walk around here everyday pining for him?"

"I do not." Esme exclaimed. "Besides, you know nothing could ever happen between us. Even if I did know where he was. He's probably forgotten me by now anyway."

Morgana scoffed. "Esme, I can guarantee he still dreams of you to this day. As you do him."

Esme gave her a small smile. "If you say so." She walked behind the screen to change.

"Gwen told me the boy who stood up to Arthur ended up in the stocks. It seems the lower town children haev been having a grand time throwing fruit at him." Morgana told her.

Esme stepped out from behind the screen dressed in a mint green dress. "Oh dear. Lets hope he doesn't do it again, we'll have a food shortage on our hands."

I Will Always Find You

The night of Lady Helen's performance finally arrived. Emily helped Esme get ready with a big smile. "You look beautiful my lady." Emily said adding the small silver crown to her head. "Although it would be lovely to hear you sing instead of Lady Helen."

Esme chuckled. "I think I shall leave the singing to the experts." She stood up and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

"I've heard you sing my lady. You have a beautiful voice." Emily told her.

"You're too kind Emily." Esme turned from the mirror. "Now, I should get going or I'll be even later than I already am." She joked.

I Will Always Find You

Merlin stood beside Gaius when the doors to the banquet hall opened. His heart seemed to stop as he watched Esme walk into the room in a soft lavender and silver dress. She was a little taller and she was truly a woman now but it was the girl he'd saved from the mud.

"Merlin." Gaius scolded him. "Remember you're here to work."

Merlin nodded. "Right."

"She looks great doesn't she?" Gwen asked walking over with another girl with long brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes. "Merlin, this is Emily, she's the lady's maid to the Princess Esme." Gwen introduced the two.

Merlin gave Emily a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

Emily squinted at Merlin. "Have we met before?" She asked Merlin curiously.

"I don't think so." Merlin shook his head.

Emily pressed her lips together and then her eyes widened. "Excuse me a moment, I need to speak with my lady." She hurried off.

Merlin glanced at Gwen. "Odd?"

"Emily's very devoted to Esme. They basically grew up together. Emily has been serving Esme since she was seven. You rarely see one without the other." Gwen shrugged.

Merlin nodded and then he remembered, Esme had been with a party of people and if he was right Emily was the one who had told him off for asking Esme for a kiss. Would she tell the king? Was he about to lose his head?

Emily hurried over to Esme. "My lady? May I speak to you for a moment?"

Esme nodded. "Excuse me father." She smiled to her father and stepped aside with Emily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing my lady it's just… The boy, from three years ago, the one who saved your life?" Emily tried to explain.

"I remember." Esme nodded.

"He's here." Emily told her with a smile. "I just met him and at first I was unsure but I could never forget that face. And how happy he made you."

Esme stared at her in shock. "Where?"

Emily turned and pointed across the crowd. "There, talking with Gwen."

Esme saw the tall man with jet black hair next to Gwen. She sighed. "It's hard to tell. Thank you for telling me."

"I'll see if I can find anything else out for you." Emily whispered before hurrying back over to where Gwen was now stood alone.

Esme returned to her father, scanning the crowd for the man Emily had pointed out to her. Soon it was time for Lady Helen to sing so they all took their seats.

Lady Helen began to sing a beautiful slow song in an ancient language. Esme felt her eyes grow heavy and she felt incredibly sleepy. Quickly she realised the song was some kind of spell and covered her ears.

She watched Lady Helen moved closer to their table and draw a knife. She hit a high note and was about to throw the knife when the chandelier fell and dropped on top of her.

Esme looked around and saw a young man who looked like her Merlin stood staring at Lady Helen. She turned her attention back to Lady Helen and gasped seeing it was the old lady who's son had been executed.

Everyone else was coming back around now, Uther and Arthur had both risen to their feet.

The woman looked at Arthur and with the last of her strength threw the knife. It all happened in the longest second Esme had ever known. One second Arthur was directly in the way of the knife, then maybe Merlin pulled him out of the way and the knife embedded itself in the back of Arthur's chair.

Uther and Arthur turned to stare at maybe Merlin. "You saved my boy's life? A debt must be repaid." Uther smiled at maybe Merlin.

Esme watched holding her breath.

Merlin shook his head. "Oh no…"

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." Uther announced.

Merlin smiled. "No honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." He objected.

Uther shook his head. "No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well…"

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Uther announced.

The crowd started to applaude and Esme let out a breath and started clapping as well.

Arthur was not so happy. "Father!" He objected but Uther had already moved on.

Esme smiled seeing the look of displeasure on both Arthur and maybe Merlin's faces.

Uther sent everyone back to their chambers with promise of food being brought to them and that everything would be okay. He turned to his daughter. "Are you alright?"

Esme nodded. "I'm fine father. I should go and speak with the kitchens about arranging the food." She kissed his cheek and left the room.

I Will Always Find You

Esme knocked on the door and stepped into the Court Physician's chambers. Merlin sprang to his feet. "Your majesty." He bowed his head.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my brother's life." Esme glanced around.

"It was nothing my lady." Merlin glanced up at her. "It seems like I'm destined to save your family from danger." He told her.

Esme smiled. "So it is you?" She closed the distance between them. "At first I wasn't sure but… It is you." She cupped his face with her hand. "Well my father may think your reward suitable but as Arthur is my brother, I feel I should bestow you with a reward too." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down kissing him softly.

Merlin's eyes widened in shock before he melted into her kiss, kissing her back, his hands on her waist.

The young lovers broke apart each smiling with pure joy.

"I never stopped thinking about you." Merlin told her.

"I never stopped thinking about you." Esme confirmed resting her head against his. She sighed and shook her head. "But this is so dangerous… If my father…"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't care. I would do… anything to be with you."

Esme smiled. "And I you. But we must be careful… And what about your secret?" She asked him. "What if someone had seen you tonight…"

"But they didn't and I'm fine. You kept my secret?" Merlin asked her.

"Of course I did and I will continue to." Esme promised him.

Behind them they heard someone approaching and moved away from each other. Just in time as Gaius walked through the door, he looked surprised seeing Esme there. "My lady?"

"I just came to thank your nephew personally for saving my brother." Esme brushed down her dress and cleared her throat. "Well it is late and I shall bid you both goodnight." She turned and left the chambers trying hard not to smile.

Once she was safe back in her chambers Esme allowed herself to smile brightly. She couldn't describe how she felt, eleated, happy, excited, worried and she was sure… she was actually falling in love.

Emily walked into the room carrying a tray of food. "My lady, I thought you may be hungry." She set the tray down. "Did you see him? Is it him?" She asked.

Esme smiled. "It is him. I did see him." She sighed and shook her head.

Emily smiled. "But that's good news."

"It is but… My father." Esme sighed.

"We'll figure something out." Emily promised her. "I could deliver messages, we can organise time when you're supposed to be doing one thing but that thing doesn't exist and we can organise secret meetings and… I can help."

Esme smiled. "You would do that for me?"

Emily nodded. "Of course, you're my best friend and I'd do anything for you. You spend so much time trying to make everyone else happy. Now it's time to be happy for you."

Esme reached forward and hugged her tightly. "You are the best friend I could ask for."

Emily smiled. "Plus I'm a huge romantic and this is something out of a novel."

Esme laughed. "Let's hope it's not a tragedy."

**So that's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
